Antes de perderte
by Atarashii Hajimari
Summary: Pequeño fragmento de la historia, situado justo antes de la llegada de Yukishiro Enishi al dojo Kamiya durante el jinchuu. ¿Qué podrían haber pensado Kenshin y Kaoru entonces? Un poco más del reservado Himura Kenshin se revela.


Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **Antes de perderte.**

Acto único.

Himura Kenshin se encontraba en una etapa muy difícil de su vida. La más difícil quizá; el caótico momento en que el fantasma de su pasado revivía y amenazaba con destruir su presente como un huracán arrasando con todo lo que encontrara a su paso. El permanecía largo tiempo encerrado en su búsqueda interna por una respuesta mientras sus seres queridos luchaban con ahínco intentando superarse y fortalecerse. Sabía que lo hacían por él... De verdad que no imaginaba como es que podría retribuírselos. Y sobre todo… especialmente a ella.

Esa tarde de verano había caminado con Kaoru, quien, preocupada por él, como tantas veces en el pasado, lo había ido a buscar haciéndole más agradable el camino. Se habían encontrado con un grupo de pequeños a quienes ella creyó correcto corregir por sus malos hábitos alimenticios, la joven siempre se preocupaba así por los demás y él amaba eso de ella; pero entonces, se sorprendió al enterarse de lo popular que era entre sus compañeros de alguna escuela a la que iba a entrenar con poca frecuencia. Y claro, era lógico, él no dudaba que ella fuera popular también entre los chicos de otras escuelas; era linda, alegre y tan llena de vida. Si lo sabía el…

Para su fortuna, y sin la intención de pecar de engreído; aquella misma jovencita y él, habían compartido juntos lo suficiente como para estar seguro de lo mucho que ella lo quería. Había estado con él en los momentos más difíciles; aunque no pudiera verla, incluso en aquel preciso instante a la espera de una batalla tan dura y decisiva. Le había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón, le había dado todo cuanto estaba a su alcance y más. Lo había devuelto a la vida, más de una vez, sin siquiera saberlo.

Nada le hubiera gustado más que hacérselo saber, pero la situación no daba para tal cosa.

\- ¿oro?

Probablemente, su asombro había sido mayor al enterarse de que él también tenía algo de popularidad entre los chicos.

Y luego ella volvía a rebatir sus ideas. A menudo notaba la manera tan distinta que tenían de ver la vida, pero aquello era justamente otra razón más por la cual la adoraba.

En su ingenuidad, Kaoru creía que podrían estar todos juntos, pero él sabía que no era así. Él sabía que sus amigos seguirían su camino.

\- Es un poco solitario, pero así es como es.

\- Pero… Yo quiero…

Él detuvo su andar al notar que ella dejaba de seguirlo.

\- Yo quiero estar contigo, Kenshin.

Por unos segundos se quedó tieso y mudo como una piedra clavada al suelo. Realmente no se esperaba aquello. ¿Quedarse con él?

Cierto, tenían ya algún tiempo viviendo juntos, habían pasado por tantas cosas, él estaba seguro de que ella le tenía cariño, vamos, que lo había seguido hasta Kyoto para llevarlo de regreso con todos… Pero quedarse con el… Kaoru era joven, era linda, alegre, dulce, enérgica, fuerte. Y el…

Se giró hacia ella aun con la sorpresa en su mirada.

Él tenía tan poco que darle… Claro, le había prometido que la protegería, pero casi todos los problemas que había tenido desde que se conocieron fueron causados por él y su pasado; mismo que ahora volvía para atacarlo… Pero…

Bajó la mirada, casi podía escuchar los corazones de ambos latiendo.

Pero era feliz. Ciertamente, se había sentido en casa desde los primeros días, en ningún momento había pensado en irse hasta que lo de Shishio lo había obligado. Cierto que tampoco había pensado en formalizar alguna relación con Kaoru… La quería, vamos, la adoraba; a duras penas había podido soltarla cuando se despidió de ella entre luciérnagas. Pero entre los problemas con enemigos, y complicaciones cotidianas, nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea de hacerlo formal. Para él simplemente había sido algo natural acostumbrarse a la vida ahí con todos… con ella… Y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

\- Yo…

Ella estaba parada ahí frente a él, observándolo con preocupación.

\- Di… ¡disculpa! ¡No fue nada! ¡olvídalo! - Y de repente con una sonrisa falsa, pasó rápidamente frente a él con sus manos apretadas en puño. - Necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza para mañana; es mejor que regresemos, estoy segura que todos deben estar preocupados…

Él la detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro antes de que se le escapara. Y la sintió tensarse.

\- ¿Recuerdas… - La formalidad entre ellos se fue al caño. En ese instante, toda la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, todos los muros, se esfumaron. – cuando volvimos de Kyoto y yo dije "estoy en casa"? – La sintió temblar mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo. - Esa fue la primera vez que dije esas palabras desde que me volví vagabundo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Y aunque no miró su rostro, su voz sonaba feliz.

\- Sí… - Nunca había estado más seguro de algo. - así es… - Era natural estar ahí, vivir con ella, ver sus sonrisas, escuchar su voz llamándolo con dulzura. Él también quería estar con ella, y aunque hubiera una larga fila esperando por una oportunidad como esa, él no la dejaría pasar. No cuando ella le decía de aquella forma esas palabras que lo hacían olvidarse de todo y perderse en el sonido de su voz. Así había sido desde que se conocieron.

" _Quiero que el vagabundo se quede…"_

Así de sencillo, solo bastaba que ella dijera, para que el hiciera.

Así siguió su camino mientras la mantenía junto a él y recordaba el día que todo empezó. Supo que aquella muchacha que se acomodaba perfecto junto a él, siempre tendría ese poder. Kaoru Kamiya había sido y seguiría siendo siempre la fuerza que lo impulsaba. Su razón de ser. Aquella por la cual pelearía, protegería y sobreviviría.

Por ello se quedó así, hasta que llegaron al dojo y justo en la puerta la soltó al recordar que todos estaban dentro. Cenaron tranquilos y se fueron a dormir; por lo visto todos sentían algo de tensión por la inminente batalla. Él, como la noche antes de ir a pelear contra el juppongatana, durmió poco y salió al pasillo principal del dojo a mirar el cielo, faltaba poco para que saliera el sol. En eso escuchó un sonido familiar y decidió ir a ver.

Ahí estaba su Kaoru… ¿Entrenando?

\- Buenos días. – le dijo con ternura.

\- ¡Kenshin, Buenos días! – detuvo su shinai y lo miro con sorpresa al verse descubierta. En las horas pasadas todo lo que había hecho era estar pendiente de los demás y no había tenido tiempo de ejercitarse de acuerdo a su ritmo.

\- Madrugaste. – porque cuando estaban solos, ya no habría necesidad de formalidades. Aun así, notó un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Sí. Todos se han estado esforzando y yo no quiero quedarme atrás.

\- Tu no vas a salir. – Escondió su mirada bajo su cabello ante la mirada incrédula de ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que salgas. Quiero que estés dentro del dojo, con la señorita Megumi y Yahiko. Quiero que estén lo más seguros posible y se cuiden entre ustedes.

\- ¡Pero Kenshin! – ella quería verlo, animarlo, estar pendiente de él, de lo que necesitara.

\- Señorita Kaoru… - se apresuró con voz firme haciendo que ella callara y bajara la mirada. Él avanzó hasta terminar con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Le arrebató la shinai con delicadeza mientras besaba su frente.

\- A veces te comportas igual que Yahiko. – ella hizo un mohín con la boca e infló sus cachetes. El dejó caer a un lado la shinai y acarició su mejilla con la mano. – Entiende por favor… No quiero que… te pase nada.

Y ambos recordaron a Tomoe.

Kaoru lentamente alcanzo la mano de Kenshin sobre su mejilla, con la propia.

\- No me pasará nada.

Kenshin sonrió con ternura mientras ella lo jalaba de la mano para salir a desayunar, a sabiendas de que la batalla iniciaría esa noche.

Sabía que lo que vendría no sería fácil, sería mucho más difícil incluso que lo de Shishio. Pero estaba segura de que podrían superar lo que fuera, siempre que estuvieran juntos. Ella por nada del mundo se dejaría morir, Kenshin, su Kenshin había dicho que esa era su casa, donde él viviría. La había abrazado por primera vez desde que se fuera a Kyoto, le había sonreído como hacía mucho no lo hacía, y había besado su frente, aun lo sentía. Por supuesto que ella no se permitiría vivir sin aquello nunca más.

...

Fin.

...

 **新しい Notas:** Se que es algo cortito y que no es una historia nueva, después de todo, ya sabemos lo que sucede después en la historia original, pero algo que me encanta hacer es tratar de describir los sentimientos de los personajes en algunos puntos de la historia. Pude agregar un poquito más a esto, pero me encanta pensar que algo así diría Kenshin en realidad si se expresara más a fondo, jeje.  
Espero les haya agradado la historia.  
Buenas vibras!


End file.
